Sorpha is Back
by IceGaze97
Summary: What do you get when you have a powered child who was left all alone in her time of need? Sorpha happens! When she finally tracks down her Uncle after all these years, it takes time getting used to each other. Plus a little romance! Rated T at the mom.
1. Flashback

_**Chapter 1: Flashback**_

A little girl ran towards a tall, redheaded man. "Uncle Horatio!" the little girl called. The redheaded man turned. "Don't leave me." the toddler cried, tears streaking down her small cheeks. Her white hair buffeted around her, her big, light, piercing purple eyes watery and sad. Her tiny hands hung on to his black suit.

"You don't have to go. I…I can keep your secret." Though the toddler was no more than 2 years old, she could speak perfect English. "You kept mine." She whispered, trying desperately to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"I can no longer stay. Work calls me." Horatio whispered, bending down to the toddlers height. "Charlet, oh Charlet." He whispered to her. The toddler shook her head.

"That's not my name." she stated bluntly. "My name is Sorpha."

Horatio nodded, then got up, got into his police hummer, and left.

The clouds seemed to grow darker with the child's cries, her voice piercing the clouds and the rain that had begun to drizzle. Water swooshed at the toddler's ankles, and it built up, almost drowning her…literally.

***************

A young woman woke up, breathing hard, holding her head. "My god…" she whispered. The dream hadn't left her.

_Pounding….the rain is pounding….Horatio, no…my child…she needs you._

These words ran through the woman's head as she hoisted herself up and off the bed. Today she was heading out to meet someone that she'd been needing to see. The dreams wouldn't stop unless she did.

The young woman, most likely in her mid teens, got up, her long, honey colored hair falling down her back, her striking purple eyes searching as she looked around, finally finding a black t-shirt and some dark skinny jeans. After getting dressed, she got up and walked towards the doors, grabbing a pair of keys before heading out.

****************

The receptionist looked up to see a teen standing in front of her. "Oh, hello, how can I help you?" the woman asked, looking confused as rarely did the office ever receive such young visitors.

The teen brushed her long bangs out of her eyes. "I need to see Horatio, now." She ordered. The woman looked surprised.

"I'm right here." a voice murmured. The teen spun around, seeing the redheaded man she had met so long ago.

As soon as he saw her face, Horatio stumbled. The girl laughed darkly. "Rarely does anyone catch you stumbling, Mr. Caine." she snarled viciously. Horatio seemed to be taken back.

"Oh, so you don't remember me? Or do you? Do I look like my mother? Maybe she rings a bell." The girl continued, obviously angry.

"Charlet." Horatio finally managed. Again, the teen laughed her dark, evil sounding laugh. "I thought I told you years ago. My name ain't Charlet. It's Sorpha."

****************

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter I promise I will add some more in a moment here it finally uploaded....please review. Hopefully future chapters will be longer!!**


	2. Horatio's Comeback

_**Chapter 2: Horatio's Comeback**_

It took Horatio a few moments to get himself composed again. Sorpha waited, though not patiently.

"You left me!" she accused as soon as he looked ready to handle it. "You left me when I needed you most. You're not some hero everyone thinks you are." She growled, brushing back tears as they flooded down her cheeks. "When I was two. I needed you. You were my only hope. I couldn't turn to anyone else. Yet you left. Work is more important than my mother, than me." Sorpha clutched her head as she yelled, hot tears stinging her cheeks for the first time since the day he left.

"Sorpha…." Horatio murmured.

Sorpha just about smacked him. "Charlet. That's what you've always called me. Because that was my mother's name." she growled. "She died. I was alone. You left me." She said in a shaky whisper, desperately trying to keep herself together.

"Sorpha, calm down. I don't want this place to explode." He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sorpha didn't do anything.

By this point, the receptionist looked like she was going to go into full panic mode. "Let's take this elsewhere." He suggested. For once, Sorpha agreed.

Once in the elevator, Horatio turned to Sorpha. "What happened? When I left…you looked so different."

"No chizz." Sorpha grumbled. "I changed my hair color. I gotta hide my identity somehow."

"What did you do?" Horatio asked calmly. Sorpha could see right through it, smiling. "Nothing. Just gotta keep it low, you know?" she chuckled.

"So how did you end up here?" Sorpha finally asked as they walked out to his old police hummer. "Just like I remember it." She murmured, getting into the passenger side.

"This is my job." Horatio stated bluntly. Sorpha shrugged.

"I'm still angry." She grumbled. "You know what's worse? You were always there for your son and your niece. I'm your niece, yet you didn't care for me as much as Maddison or Kyle." Sorpha could feel the tears creeping up on her and she bit her lip until it nearly bled to keep from crying.

"Sorpha, I tried. After I left, I felt horrible. I went to go look for you, but when I got to your house, it was burned down, and you and your mother were gone."

"You really came back?" Sorpha asked, astonished.

"Of course." Horatio confirmed, looking at her.

"Well, you don't know the whole truth then." Sorpha growled, shaking her head. Horatio new she was a difficult child, and he was patient with her. "I…I went into depression when you left. I had tantrums and I couldn't control myself….I ended up blowing down the house. It killed my mother in the process. That's when I ran. I couldn't face you." Hot tears ran down her cheeks, and choking sobs broke through to the surface.

Horatio laid a hand on her shoulder. He was driving towards the beach. "Where are we going?" Sorpha asked between choked sobs.

"To see someone. I believe he can help."

"No!!!" Sorpha yelled, attempting to pull the wheel away. Horatio calmly removed her hands. "He is someone we can trust." He told her.

Sorpha quieted. "You lied." She finally cried. "You lied to me. You promised you would tell anyone."

"I did promise, and I haven't broken it. I haven't lied to you. He doesn't know anything."

"Great, another guy."

"Don't say it like that. I think you may like him. You are around the same age. How old are you?"

"I'm 15."

"Great. He's 17."

"That's all I need."

They arrived at the beach where a tan boy stood. The waves lapped at his ankles, and to Sorpha, he looked almost like a stick. Very skinny. But when they got closer, she noticed his muscles and his defined features. His sandy blonde-red hair, his icy blue-green eyes, his suntanned skin.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"That is Kyle." Horatio said with triumph tinting his voice.

It took Sorpha a moment to figure it out as she hopped out the car. "What?!" She screamed.

The boy turned. "Dad?" he asked, astonished. He looked at Sorpha and his eyes widened.

"Kyle, meet Sorpha. She's my other niece."

"Nice to meet you." Sorpha growled bad temperedly.

"Attitude." She thought she heard Kyle mutter, and she growled.

"Kyle, Sorpha here needs your help. Sorpha, I will let you explain, since I don't know how much you want me to tell."

Sorpha stopped, considering. She saw how the boy's eyes lightened with curiosity, how he seemed to relax with the power of authority. She sighed. "Okay. I will tell you everything." Horatio nodded in approval.

Sorpha sat down on the hood of the hummer. "I'm what you would call a freak, or a mutant, or a monster. I have inhuman powers, supernatural powers. I can speak to ghosts, create fires, control people….all of that. I don't have much a life. I killed my own mother, my father left me when he found out what I was to become. My older brother is who-knows-where, and Horatio left me when I needed him most. I guess you can call me a wreck. I have no where to go, no where to turn. I finally tracked down your father again after all these years, and now I want to make him pay, but I just can't. He suggested I come see you. I don't know why, but apparently he thought we would connect or something."

She ended her 'speech' and waited to see the horrified look on his face, to hear the screams, to smell the stench of fear.

Kyle just looked at her in astonishment. He then turned to his dad. "You…." He whispered, and Horatio nodded. Kyle clenched his fists. She could tell a second before ran that he was going to. Her face fell as he took off.

"I knew this wasn't going to work. I knew this was a horrible idea." She cried silently, tears running down her face for the 3rd time that day. Horatio sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought he could help."

"Well you were wrong." With that, Sorpha jumped off the hood of the hummer, and as she stepped onto the ground, everything seemed to scatter from her rage. Crabs, sand grubs, even some people and sand grains. She shook her head.

A whistle sounded from far off and her finely tuned ears could heard it. She turned to see, silhouetted against the sun, the lean figure of a boy with piercing blue-green eyes looking down at her with kindness.

And with that, she knew, somehow, that everything would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is the second chapter. I should get the third done soon. I think you'll like the third one. The fourth one should be on it's way soon as well!!!**


	3. Are You Always This Sad?

_**Chapter 3: Are You Always This Sad?**_

Sorpha sat down, watching an interrogation. She loved watching these. All those people, so sad. They deserved everything they got. She laughed quietly to herself as one guy broke down, sobbing, as he confessed to his killings. A hand clasped her shoulder.

As she turned around to knock the guy out, she noticed it was just Eric. "Oh, hey Eric." "You really enjoy this, don't you?" he said with a low chuckle.

"Of course. Who wouldn't? They deserve everything they get."

"Weren't you once like them?"

"Shut up. I've changed."

"They can't?"

Sorpha turned her back to Eric. She heard him chuckle as he went back to his office. She hated his logic.

"Whatever." She muttered as Calleigh came out.

"They aren't talking." She said to Horatio as she came out. Sorpha shrugged.

"Well, they have to have hid the body somewhere." He murmured, shaking his head.

Sorpha stepped up. "Why don't you let me try?" she suggested.

Horatio looked at her as if she were crazy. "Sorpha, is that really the best thing to do? You've never even tried an interrogation before."

"So how do you know I'm not good at it?" she retorted.

Horatio stepped aside, letting her go in, him following just in case.

Sorpha took a seat, smiling warmly at the guy. "Hello John." She said smoothly. The guy looked suddenly very, very scared. "What, am I really that scary?" she asked, her hair falling around her face and she batted her eyelashes around her big eyes, and he seemed to relax.

"Good. That's better. Now, won't you tell me what happened to the body?"

The man stopped cold. "I can't tell. He'll kill me."

Sorpha growled. "Don't you know about that something called Witness Protection Program?"

John nodded. "Yes. But…he's more powerful than you can imagine."

"I think I can." With that, Sorpha stood up, and the chairs began clattering. John seemed willing to talk, looking quite scared.

"That's better. Now, I will ask one more time. Where is the body." This time, Sorpha didn't even attempt to keep the venom out of her voice.

The man gulped. "Okay, okay. He's in the gater park. But I will warn you, it's a treacherous part, where we hid that body. I doubt you can find it."

Sorpha, like her oh-so-great uncle, stood up and lifted her head slightly and standing sideways towards the man. Horatio held back an amused chuckle.

"That's all we needed to know." Sorpha said in her best Horatio voice.

Once they were outside and the man was rocking back and forth in the room, Sorpha spun around to face her Uncle. "Told you I could be good at it."

"But was it worth it?" he asked.

Before Sorpha could answer, a teenager ran down the halls, knocking over things as he ran past. Sorpha giggled, his flailing amusing her.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Horatio asked.

"Dad, I've found something." He said in a rush, and his voice sent chills down Sorpha's back.

"Dad, she's dead." Tyler gulped. "Sophi's dead."

Sorpha gulped down her anger. Sophi was Tyler's girlfriend. And even though she had feelings for Tyler, she didn't want Tyler to be so sad. Sorpha sighed. Whoever did this was heartless. Even she had to admit that Sophi had a certain something to her.

As the team left, Sorpha sat down. She wasn't aloud on 'missions'. She hated it. At least she had some time alone.

"Honey, don't be so hard on yourself." Alex chided. Sorpha smiled. She liked Alex.

"Alex, I'm okay, really." Sorpha's eyes said something different than what her words were saying.

"Sorpha, I can read you like a book. Don't you try to lie to me."

"Sorry Alex. I just wish that Horatio would trust me more often. I haven't even blown up once since last week."

"Still, you blew up. That's a big deal." Alex murmured, taking a seat next to Sorpha. "You're not an ordinary child, Sorpha." She whispered. "When a teenager, or even a toddler, blows up, tears are spilled and all our eardrums are practically bleeding and we feel broken. You, on the other hand, don't do just that. You rage. I swear, the waves almost swallowed me whole and the sun was so hot, I felt my skin was going to catch on fire. Until you can control what you are, I'm afraid you won't be able to go with Horatio or Tyler."

Sorpha nodded. What Alex was saying was making sense, but she still didn't understand.

Alex sighed, standing up. She left to go back to work.

****************

Sorpha took our her guitar, sitting alongside the beach. She began strumming it, a song coming to mind. She began singing.

"It takes time to realize.

That who you are is not what I am.

And that I'm gone, no one is in trouble.

I'm a crazed person

Like the waves.

No one here

Can bare to say my name.

I'm just weakened by the sound of your voice.

I feel like my world

Has begun again.

You're perfect smile

You're the perfect man.

Can't you see

You're the one for me

And I'm dying here…

Oh 'cause the waves roll in

And my tears flood out

I'm-

Trying to send

My feelings out

But-

You're arms are like my bodyguards

And I can't stop singing my song.

When you left

It broke my heart

I couldn't stand

I didn't have a thought.

You left me with nothing

Yet with so much

Why do I even care?

'Cause the waves roll in

And my tears flood out

I'm-

Trying to send

My feelings out

But-

You're arms are like my bodyguards

And I can't stop singing my song…"

Sorpha sighed, putting her guitar down. It had been a short song, but she had enjoyed it none the less.

"That was a beautiful song." Someone murmured.

Sorpha turned around to see Tyler.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" she murmured.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said, not really answering her question.

Sorpha rolled her eyes. "Tyler, did you know you can be so irritable sometimes?" she asked.

Tyler gave a half-hearted laugh. "So I've been told."

Sorpha sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about Sophi." She whispered. Tyler looked away for a moment, seeming to try and decide something. Sorpha decided to give him some room.

"So, Horatio isn't really your uncle, is he?" Tyler asked.

"No, he isn't."

"Then how-?"

"Him and my mother were very good friends. When I discovered my powers, she wanted Horatio to help me. Anymore questions?"

"No, but I assume you have some?"

"No. Well, yes. Why did you run that one day?"

"Oh, that? I thought Horatio had…well, he tends to get himself caught up in a lot of stuff, like with my mom and his brother and all of his brother's wives…I thought he had had yet another affair. But it was kinda nice to find out that you were just…don't take this the wrong way, but it was nice to know that we weren't related."

"What you're trying to say is that I'm a freak and you're glad we aren't related because of that."

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Well….honestly, you are different. In a good way. And since I'm not unique-"

"Stop!!!"

Tyler looked at Sorpha in surprise. She looked like she was about to explode.

"Don't say you aren't unique. You're amazing! For goodness sakes, you're dad is _Horatio_." She seethed. Tyler didn't know what to make of it.

Sorpha shook her head. "Look, we better get going."

Before she got up, her phone went off like crazy. Sorpha picked it up, then quickly hung up, her face white.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, afraid for her.

"That was…that was the main murderer. The one who now wants to kill me." Sorpha murmured, gulping. She'd never been so afraid in her life. She was only afraid because that voice was familiar. Too familiar.

It was her father.


End file.
